


Doting Care

by Kalira



Series: Blossoming from Neglect [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Care, Fluff, Heart Flower AU, M/M, Oblivious Senju Hashirama, Overworking, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tobirama may always work too hard with little encouragement, but Madara is always ready to go out of his way to care for his lover and make sure he knows just how appreciated he is.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Blossoming from Neglect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621333
Comments: 20
Kudos: 432
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2020)





	Doting Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my annual Valentine's Spectacular fluffy soulmate project, which led me by suggestion to think of a sequel for these boys with their Heart Flower drama from last time~

A flush of warmth bloomed in Madara’s chest, spreading outwards, and he purred, stretching lazily. The sweet, soft feeling didn’t encourage him any further on towards getting out of bed.

“I’m heading in to the Tower,” Tobirama said, bending over him and kissing his cheek, “I need to see if I can straighten out Anija’s notes before he gets in, and before the others arrive for his first meeting, hopefully.”

Madara sighed, then nodded, smiling lazily and turning onto his back. “Hey. Wait.” He reached up as Tobirama paused, catching the edge of Tobirama’s yukata style shirt and pulling him down. It made the vee across his chest gape a little wider over the mesh armour beneath, but Tobirama didn’t hesitate, coming in closer.

Madara tilted his head up in hopeful expectation, and Tobirama smiled, soft and warm. Then he offered the kiss Madara had been angling for, a sweet and feathery caress.

His fingers brushed through Madara’s long fringe, stroking his cheek, and then Tobirama drew away, rising. Madara watched sleepily as he neatened himself, then collected a satchel from near the bedroom door and walked out. He was quiet as he passed through the house, and Madara frowned, following his lover with his senses.

Tobirama left directly, without so much as making himself tea before he was on his way to work. To do work that his brother had likely neglected repeatedly, then done poorly whatever portion he had done at all.

Madara huffed, shaking his head, and rolled over, reaching out almost blindly. His fingers brushed over one willowy stem and one more solid one, and he smiled as he gently pulled the latter towards himself, looking down at the bright Flower. He brushed a kiss to the springy petals, shivering at the velvety tickle against his parted lips, then tucked it close against his chest as he dozed, happily warm.

He allowed himself only a while longer in their bed before he, too, rose and prepared for a day of work. He pulled his hair into a high tail and made a light breakfast and tea, packing it all up before he left for the Tower as well.

When Madara made it to their offices in the Tower Tobirama was bent over his desk, scowling as he looked between a scroll that covered most of the free surface - which wasn’t much - and something in one of the drawers at his side. Madara watched for a minute, then tapped lightly on the doorframe and stepped in as Tobirama looked up, tense shoulders easing and a smile spreading across his face.

“Ah, there you are. Hello, love.” Tobirama said, voice low.

“Hello. What are you busy with?” Madara asked as he closed the door. He crossed the room as Tobirama explained, nodding, then picked up the scroll and set it aside.

“Madara!” Tobirama protested, and Madara put the basket he’d brought down in the space. “. . .what?”

“You didn’t have breakfast this morning. Take a break and eat with me.” Madara coaxed, opening the tea and pouring a cup before Tobirama could answer. “That’s not pressing,” he added, nodding to the scroll, “at least not so very much that you can’t take a short break to take care of yourself. . .”

Tobirama smiled slightly, inclining his head and giving in gracefully. Madara grinned, taking a perch on Tobirama’s desk and pouring himself a cup of tea as well.

Tobirama slid a hand over his thigh, then reached up, catching Madara’s collar and tugging at him. Madara bent, brows rising. “Hm?”

Tobirama kissed him softly, warm and slightly damp with tea, and Madara smiled as their lips parted. “Thank you for taking care of me.” he said, knuckles brushing Madara’s neck in a light caress before he dropped his hand.

Madara hummed fondly, reaching out and ruffling Tobirama’s shaggy hair along his cheek. “Always.” he said softly, then dragged his attention away, bringing out the plate he’d carefully covered over and tucked into the basket and offering it to his lover.

It wasn’t quite like sharing a meal at home, and he’d try and catch Tobirama before he left tomorrow instead, but Madara was still glad of it. Even perched on Tobirama’s desk. He smiled slightly and nudged Tobirama’s thigh with his knee.

Tobirama laughed a little, covering his mouth, and nudged back, eyes warm.

Madara hid a laugh in his cup of tea, reaching for the plate of food again. He nearly knocked it off the desk entirely, possibly into Tobirama’s lap, when the door banged open behind him.

“Otouto! Hello. . .” Hashirama drew out the greeting, and Madara tensed, frowning. “Can you please help me by doing this one little thing?” he asked cheerfully.

“No.” Madara said flatly, turning a little to look at his friend. Tobirama made a startled sound that Hashirama’s own drowned out almost entirely.

“But- Madara?” Hashirama frowned curiously, head tilting, then looked back at Tobirama. “It won’t-”

“He’s having breakfast. No.” Madara said again, shaking his head, running his fingers over Tobirama’s arm. “Go away.”

“I mean, love. . .” Tobirama said softly, almost drowned out by Hashirama’s continuing insistence that it was a _tiny_ thing that wouldn’t take long, and Madara glanced at him, glaring a little. Tobirama sighed, but his lips tugged into a slight smile.

“He is having breakfast, which he did _not_ have at home this morning before coming in more than an hour early, to fix something _you_ fucked up.” Madara said more pointedly, and Hashirama whined in distress, pouting.

“I don’t really _have_ to have breakfast, Madara. I can get to work.” Tobirama said, his voice flatter this time, and Madara glared.

“You’ve _been_ at work for more than an hour.” he said firmly. “Your brother can do his own damn work for half an hour.”

Tobirama opened his mouth, then closed it, leaning back in his chair a little.

“At _least_ for long enough to let you have breakfast.” Madara said grouchily.

Tobirama smiled slightly.

“Why are you having breakfast with Tobi?” Hashirama asked, and Madara blinked, then turned to look askance at his friend.

Tobirama sighed. “Just . . . leave it over there if you can’t deal with it, Anija.” he said, waving a hand. “Please?”

Madara bristled, but Tobirama rested a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently, and he didn’t argue further despite the irritated growl building in his throat. Hashirama whined and pouted, but Tobirama shook his head and after a few minutes he left his stack of papers and went out again, though he sent a meaningful look at Madara on his way.

“Why am I having breakfast- I- _Really?_ ” Madara said once he was gone, huffing.

Tobirama smiled wryly, rubbing his thigh. “Easy.” he said, voice dull. It had rather the opposite effect Madara suspected he was trying for. “You know, I really would have been fine to skip the rest of breakfast and start work on . . . whatever that is he needs help with.” he said, then tilted his head. “I do appreciate it, though.”

Madara hummed, then took a sip of his tea and put it aside, trying a different angle. “You may not _need_ breakfast to function,” he said gently, caressing his lover’s jaw, “but it helps, and you deserve to be happy and cared for. I don’t _need_ my hair brushed or petted,” he added, clearing his throat awkwardly, “but I would be very unhappy if I didn’t get it, suddenly.” He met Tobirama’s gaze again.

“Are you suggesting I’m _grouchy_ if I skip breakfast?” Tobirama asked archly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“No, though you _should_ be.” Madara said with a sniff. He didn’t argue the insinuation. “Drink your tea.” he added firmly when Tobirama laughed at him.

“Whatever you say, love.” Tobirama said, still laughing. He reached up and ran his fingers through the ends of Madara’s ponytail where it fell past his hip, and Madara huffed again, reaching for the tea to give his hands something to do. “Thank you.”

Madara refilled his tea, smiling at him, then took his hand and brought it up to kiss the palm the same way he kissed Tobirama’s Flower, watching him with warm fondness as he flushed.


End file.
